


I turned my good side in

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, nerd!Calum, popular!ashton, that's pretty much it, this is filthy, underage because ash is 18 and Calum is 17, upstairs at a party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: Calum's dreams come true when Ashton fucks him at a party





	

**Author's Note:**

> so creative with the summary I know. This is pretty simple but I've been wanting to write a fluffy cashton fic for weeks but this came out instead (I did end up writing the fluffy Cashton fic which will also be uploaded today and is much longer) Title from Good Side In by The Japanese House

Calum fell back onto the bed with his dizzy state of mind in full effect and his clumsiness at it’s highest point. If he wasn’t so drunk he knew he would be embarrassed for basically tripping over his own feet but with the sight that was in front of him right now it was the last thing on his mind. 

Ashton stood above him, already stripped down to his boxers, as he kept his eyes on Calum like an object of prey and Calum felt his dick literally throb under his tight jeans. 

Ashton’s skin looked even more tan with the light from outside reflecting on it and Calum roamed his eyes down the man's abs and trail of hair that went down below his tight black boxers. 

Calum’s eyes flicked back up when he heard Ashton chuckle and he felt himself getting even more excited when Ashton started to walk towards him with a smirk on his face. 

“Jesus Christ, look at you” he said in his deep voice as he was still looking Calum up and down and Calum has never felt so objectified in his entire life but he loved it and he knew once again that it was the alcohol talking. 

The real him had no confidence and sat in the library at lunch because he had no friends.The real him walked the halls with his head to the floor, just hoping that no one would pay attention to him. 

While Ashton Irwin was literally the cliche popular boy that had all the girls falling at his feet and the whole school practically worshipped him. 

After this was all over Calum knew he would be wondering why in the hell Ashton even pulled him up here but right now he didn’t want to think about that. 

Right now, after three too many drinks and a few tequila shots, all Calum wanted was to be fucked hard and have the best orgasm of his life from the most popular guy in school. It was something that Calum never even been able to imagine because even in his dreams it was so unrealistic but right now it was actually going to happen and Calum was so ready for it. 

He snapped back into it when he felt the foot of the bed dipping and Ashton was crawling on his hands and knees towards him and Calum felt like he couldn't breathe. Ashton had that hungry look on his face again and Calum was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the beautiful man in front of him. 

“Take off your pants, Princess” 

Calum almost moaned at Ashton’s sexy voice and he didn't hesitate to begin to unbutton his skinny jeans but then he froze a bit. He remembered that today was the day that he wore his pink lace panties and he got a smile on his face before he continued, hoping that Ashton would like what he was wearing underneath. 

Ashton was hovering over Calum now with his head right above his crotch and Calum started to slowly shimmy out of his pants, watching Ashton’s face the whole time. 

Ashton’s eyes widened quickly as he looked at Calum’s pink panties that had a small white bow at the top of them and Calum felt so proud of himself when Ashton actually licked his lips and then started to help Calum out of his jeans. 

While Ashton was admiring him Calum was quick to take of his shirt too but Ashton was still focused on Calum’s panties as they bulged out a bit from his already hard dick. 

“I bet you wore these just for me, huh?” Ashton looked up at Calum and smirked as he put his palm on the side of Calum’s lower thigh then started to slowly make his way upwards and Calum just nodded quickly because it was true. 

This morning when he was looking through his top drawer with a towel still wrapped around his waist he picked up the pink panites, thinking about the image of Ashton taking them off of him. 

“What was that?” Ashton said in a teasing voice, wanting Calum to admit it out loud but Calum was finding it hard to speak when Ashton was slowly rubbing his hand over Calum’s dick that was leaking and making a mess in his expensive panties. 

“Y-yeah...wore them all for you, Ashton; pictured you taking them off of me and fucking me hard” Calum admitted and he felt like his whole body blushed but he instantly felt better when he opened his eyes to see Ashton biting at his lip and rubbing at Calum’s cock harder. 

“Yeah? Is that what you want, princess?” Ashton said as he started to move up the bed so that his face was right above Calum’s but he still kept palming at Calum’s dick with a fast and desperate speed. 

“Mhm” Calum nodded eagerly as he pressed his head back into the pillow. Ashton’s hand felt so good and he just really wanted to last long but he knew it wasn’t realistic with how worked up he already was. 

Ashton was then leaning his head down and instantly sucking hard at Calum’s neck at the skin right below his ear and Calum couldn’t help but let out a loud moan and buck his hips up into Ashton’s hand. 

Ashton squeezed hard at Calum’s dick, bordering on painful, and Calum let out a whimper when he stopped moving his hand. 

“How bad do you want my cock?” Ashton whispered right by his ear and Calum swore he almost came right then and there from Ashton’s words alone “Tell me, baby”   
“So b-bad” Calum choked out and he let out a breath when Ashton started moving his hand again “Been wanting you to fuck me for years” 

Calum didn’t even feel embarrassed for admitting that. Ever since Ashton moved here freshmen year Calum has only had eyes for him. Sure, Calum did want an actual relationship with the man but right now he was just taking what he could get. 

He felt Ashton smile into his neck before the man started to suck kisses down Calum’s neck and then down his chest and Calum looked down as Ashton made his way down his stomach and then stopped right above his panties and started to lick stripes at the skin there, teasing Calum so badly with his eyes on him the whole time. 

“Fuck, please” Calum breathed out as he was shivering with how badly he needed release and Ashton just smirked before he was going back to sucking at the skin there. 

“So fucking pretty when you beg” he mumbled, his lips touching Calum’s lower tummy with every word he spoke. 

Calum wanted to thank every God in the universe when Ashton was sitting up and quickly taking his panites off then throwing them onto the floor. 

Calum’s leaking cock fell against his stomach and he let out a breath when he realized that he was finally going to be touched for real now. 

At first Calum just assumed that Ashton was going to give him a handy or suck him off so he was widening his eyes when Ashton gripped both of his thighs tightly then he was pressing Calum’s legs to his stomach, beding the boy in half in one swift move and Calum’s mouth was wide open as he watched Ashton lower himself down with his arm still holding Calum’s thighs down .

“Oh my god” Calum whined out as soon as he felt Ashton’s lips suck hard at his wet hole and he couldn’t stop heavily breathing out of his mouth as Ashton worked his magic. 

Calum was a super virgin, only ever kissing one girl during truth or dare back in middle school so all of this was so new to him and he honestly had no clue that sex could feel this incredible. 

Ashton was sucking hard at Calum’s hole like his life depended on it and Calum was letting out whimpers and moans with every breath that he took; he was sure that he could come just from this alone and he honestly wouldn’t mind that. 

Calum sucked in a breath and held it for as long as he could when he felt Ashton doing fast kitten licks at his hole as he gripped at his thighs and Calum felt like he was going to pass out with how good he felt from his head down to his toes; it was just pure pleasure and he didn’t ever want it to end. 

He felt Ashton stop and take a few deep breaths, with his lips still pressed to his hole, and then he was beginning to prod his tongue at the opening until Calum was relaxing and letting him in.   
Ashton began to slow his movements now as he licked in and out of Calum and Calum reached behind him with both his hands to grip the bed railing, just needing to hold onto something with how close he was to hitting his orgasm. 

Ashton sped up his movements, fucking his tongue relentlessly in and out of Calum now, and Calum was letting out a combination of whimpers and Ashton’s name as he felt his tummy tensing up and feeling that familiar warm feeling at the bottom of it. 

“Ash...Ashton. I’m gonna-” Calum couldn’t even continue as he started fucking his hips down on Ashton’s tongue and he felt the man growl against him, sending a vibration that seemed to go through Calum’s entire body and that was what did it for Calum. 

He shook violently as he came, totally untouched, all over his stomach and Ashton kept his tongue moving until Calum was letting out a whimper with how sensitive he was down there.   
Ashton let go of Calum’s thighs and rested his palms against the bed as he looked up at Calum and Calum let out a moan at the sight of the man. 

Ashton’s lips were beat red from eating him out harshly and there was wetness dripping off of his lips and chin as he breathed heavily. 

Calum was still breathing heavy too as he chest rose and fell quickly and he was still gripping the headboard behind him. 

Ashton licked at his lips before crawling up the bed again and putting his hand under Calum’s head to make the boy be closer to him then he was kissing him just as desperately as he had been eating him out and Calum could taste himself on the other man but he loved it and he couldn’t help but lick at Ashton’s lips after Ashton backed up a bit. 

“You ready for another round?” Ashton said and Calum was already nodding.   
Ashton smirked before putting his fingers between Calum’s cheeks and rubbing at the still sensitive hole and Calum closed his eyes and moaned. 

“I’m still not done with this pretty little ass of yours; gonna fuck you nice and hard” 

“Yeah” Calum nodded quickly as he enjoyed the feeling of Ashton’s two fingers rubbing at his hole “please, Ashton” 

Calum only opened his eyes when the feeling of Ashton’s fingers went away and Calum watched the man reach next to them and pull a small tube and a condom out of the drawer in the night stand. 

Calum began to wonder how often Ashton brought people up to his room to fuck and he felt himself getting sick at the thought of Ashton with someone else. He knew it was a stupid thing to get upset about because clearly this was just a hookup for Ashton so Calum was quick to push the thought away. 

Ashton was again pinning Calum’s thighs to his chest like before and Calum still couldn’t believe that he was about to be fucked by Ashton Irwin. Just yesterday he was fondly looking at Ashton in history class, not knowing if the man would ever even notice his existence but here they were. 

Calum felt one of Ashton’s cold fingers rub at his hole as Ashton watched his own movements and after only a few seconds Ashton was pressing in and Calum tensed up at the new feeling. It didn’t at all feel like Ashton’s smooth tongue but he hoped that it would get better. 

“Relax your body, baby boy; I’ve got you” Ashton said as he was pressing kisses into the side of Calum’s thighs and Calum practically glowed at the new pet name; he might have even liked it better than the other things that Ashton has called him. 

It did start to get better as Ashton started quickly pushing two fingers into him and Calum was biting his lip hard as he watched the concentration on Ashton’s face. 

When Ashton started to press a third finger in Calum let out a loud whimper from the pain but the pain quickly turned into pleasure once Ashton started to go in more quickly and Calum started to adjust to it again. 

Ashton began to scissor him open even more and Calum again felt himself getting hard and so close to hitting his climax; that was the perks of being only 17. 

“Please” Calum pleaded as Ashton quickened his movements again and Calum just wanted the man inside of him already, not even caring if it hurt him bad or not. 

Ashton looked up at him before nodding and beginning to take his fingers out of him slowly. 

It was then that Calum realized that Ashton still had his boxers on and he watched in awe as Ashton straightened up so that he was fully on his knees and looking down at Calum. 

Ashton backed up a few inches then he was getting off the bed and beginning to take his boxers off and Calum’s eyes were glued to his dick that was obviously hard under the material. 

Ashton’s dick was freed and Calum’s eyes widened at the size of it and he could feel himself practically drooling. 

Ashton chuckled but Calum didn’t take his eyes away as Ashton started to slowly stroke his dick while still standing up, clearly teasing Calum even more. 

Ashton let out a groan as he rubbed his thumb against his slit and Calum licked his lips without even knowing that he did it. 

Finally Ashton was crawling back on the bed and slipping the condom on quickly like he was just as desperate for this as Calum was. 

Calum was still holding his thighs to his chest and breathing heavily as Ashton kneeled right next to him and Calum groaned at both aggravation from the teasing and from pleasure when Ashton started to just rub the tip of his dick against his hole.   
Ashton started to press into him without warning and Calum let out a breath and closed his eyes as he was starting to get even more stretched open than before. 

It burned but Calum knew it would be all worth it. He also liked the pain of it just knowing that it was Ashton that was doing this to him. 

Calum thought that Ashton bottomed out when the man above him stopped pushing in but then Ashton was gripping onto Calum’s hips and pulling the boy against him in one swift and harsh move as he went into him ever deeper and Calum cried out and started to breathe like he had just ran a marathon. 

“Does my cock feel good?” Ashton said as he let his hands drift upwards from Calum’s hips to grip his thighs instead as he dug his nails into the skin. 

All Calum could do was moan in reply and Ashton moved only an inch or so out of him before he was pressing hard back in and Calum could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes and he also knew that the warm feeling in his tummy wasn’t far behind. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

This time Ashton was pulling out almost completely before pushing back in with even more force than before and Calum felt like the breath has been pushed out of him in one swift movement.   
Ashton was pulling Calum closer to him again with his hands on his hips before he was leaning down with his palms next to Calum’s head before he started to pound into him relentlessly as the headboard was hitting the wall in a fast movement that matched Ashton’s pace. 

Suddenly Ashton was hitting a spot in Calum that had him seeing stars and Calum let out a loud moan that ended with a few whimpers and brought him so much closer to his climax.   
Calum couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Ashton’s torso and hold onto him tight as he just laid there and let Ashton fuck into him over and over. 

Ashton lowered his head and burrowed it into the side of Calum’s neck as he started to let out growl noises and grunts, his pace never slowing down and Calum started to rake his nails down the man's back. 

“Fucking hell” Ashton moaned out before he started to bit at the skin on Calum’s neck “You’re taking my cock so good baby; so fucking good” 

Calum moaned at the compliment alone and then he was wrapping his legs around Ashton’s waist, just knowing that his orgasm was approaching fast. 

“Hold on tight” Ashton said out of breath and Calum did as he was told and then Ashton was bringing Calum with him as he sat up then got into a sitting position in the middle of the bed with his cock still buried in Calum’s ass. 

Ashton took it upon himself to grip Calum’s hips hard and begin to lower them up and down, making Calum ride his dick and Calum got the idea of it pretty fast. 

Calum sped up, moving his own legs to push himself up and down on Ashton’s cock and he watched as Ashton let go of his hips then he was leaning back with his palms on the bed as he threw his head back. 

Ashton’s eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was slightly open as he let out loud breaths and Calum swore he was in love. 

“Fuck yeah” Ashton said before letting out a growl “That’s it, baby” 

Calum moved up and down even faster, knowing that Ashton was close too and then Ashton was sitting up quickly and instantly putting his hands on Calum’s ass cheeks as he pressed his face into his neck again. 

Ashton gripped at his ass hard and Calum loved that fact that he would probably have imprints of Ashton’s hands on his ass tomorrow. 

Calum threw his head back and moaned when Ashton smacked his ass hard and when Calum opened his eyes again Ashton was looking at him with lustful eyes as he continued to rub Calum’s ass between his hands. 

“You gonna come for me again, princess?” 

“Y-yeah….yeah m’ gonna” Calum was so worn out and his thighs were burning but he was doing everything he could to bring Ashton to the edge too. 

All it took was for Ashton to grip Calum’s dick and stroke it a few times before the boy was spilling all over himself and Ashton and Calum was going limp on the man's lap. 

Ashton kissed at Calum’s neck a few times before he was lowering them down on the bed again and instantly fucking hard and fast into Calum’s sensitive hole. 

It didn’t take long for Ashton to hit his orgasm too and then he was leaning back on his thighs, chest heaving and head thrown back as he came down from his high. 

“Holy shit” Ashton breathed out as he opened his eyes again and looked down at Calum who was still out of breath too. 

Ashton was then leaning down again and licking Calum’s come off of his stomach and Calum hated himself for already starting to chub up again at the feeling of Ashton’s tongue. 

After Ashton was done he licked his lips and collapsed on the other side of the bed next to Calum and Calum looked over at him as he had his arms resting above his head on the pillow. 

Calum could hear the loudness of the party still going on downstairs and he turned on his side to face Ashton. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Ashton said as he looked over at Calum but Calum was a bit shocked.   
Ashton had a huge party going on downstairs and Calum wondered why the most popular guy in school would rather be up here with him. 

“But…don’t you want to go back to your party?” Calum asked shyly. 

“No” Ashton said instantly as he shook his head then he was looking at Calum “So, do you wanna?” 

“Yeah” Calum nodded quickly and Ashton smiled before getting off the bed, still bare ass, and heading towards the big screen TV in front of the bed. 

Calum didn’t know where him and Ashton stood, didn’t know if Ashton would even want anything to do with him after tonight but right now he had Ashton all to himself and just had incredible sex so he was content. 

He felt ever happier when Ashton softly smiled at him over his shoulder.


End file.
